Tailsmo & Knuxikal
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: This story will involve two couples. Requested by Ameth18.


_**This was requested by Ameth18, he wanted me to do a double couple story of Tails X Cosmo and Knuckles X Tikal. There will be lemons in his story. ^_^**_

It had been 2 weeks since that seed Sonic gave Tails, brought his beloved Cosmo back, after he was forced to kill her way back then, to destroy the Metarex and save the world. Right now, Cosmo and Tails were out together, having a wonderful picnic. Just the two of them. Together, alone.

"This is really wonderful food, Tails," Cosmo chimed happily, eating her PB&J Sandwich.

"Thanks," Tails smiled, eating his own and sipping his juice. "And it's so good to have you back with me."

"I agree," Cosmo gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed happily, kissing back and making Cosmo blush in return. Thunder was suddenly heard. A storm was coming. "We'd better get home, Tails."

Tails nods and the two quickly pack up their snacks and head home to Tails' house, barely making it in time. Tails was also no longer afraid of lightning, either. Once inside, they put the food away and go to sit on the couch and relax, watching romance movies together. Cosmo snuggled with Tails, sitting on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Tails wraps an arm around her, hugging her closer, and Cosmo sighed happily.

Eventually, Tails turned Cosmo to look at him and gave her a kiss on the lips gently. Cosmo kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck softly and lying on top of Tails, and caresses his lips with her tongue, asking for entrance. Tails parted his lips, and Cosmo's tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing and exploring every inch of his mouth before finally coming down to rest on top of his own tongue, making Tails moan with passion.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." Tails moaned into the deep kiss. Cosmo eventually pulled away, a string of saliva between their lips. Cosmo then tilted Tails' head back and leaned in, planting soft kisses all over his neck and colarbone, Tails moaning softly. She then went from kissing his neck, to licking it, caressing the fur and skin softly. Then she opened her mouth and latched onto his neck, sucking on it gently like a vampire bat, and Tails moaned heavily, petting Cosmo's back.

Soon, she stops and begins to strip herself, taking off her green dress and revealing her bright green bra and panties to Tails. Tails blushed heavily with a slight nosebleed, which he wipes away. Cosmo giggled and then took off her bar, exposing her soft squishy breasts. She takes Tails' hands and puts them on her breasts. He gropes them and Cosmo moans loudly, throwing her head back far. Tails then sits up and lies Cosmo down in his place, getting on top of her and suckling the nipple on her right breast and groping the left one with his hand. The Seedrian girl moaned heavily.

Tails eventually did the same to the other one before kissing his way down Cosmo's belly, stopping to give her belly button a few licks making Cosmo giggled, as she was ticklish there. Tails finally reached her panties and grabbed them, sliding Cosmo's green panties down to her feet and off, exposing her young, and tight pussy. He leaned in and gave the lips a soft kiss. Cosmo moaned from the kiss and Tails then used his thumbs to spread the lips open and see her moist tight walls inside, before leaning in to push his tongue inside, and swirled it all around, Cosmo squealing and moaning in pleasure.

She put her hands on the back of Tails' head, pushing his face in deeper and his tongue as well. Cosmo soon felt herself about to release and finally, she did.

"TAILSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She screamed his name as she came in his mouth and on his face. Tails pulled away, lapping it all up happily. Cosmo lied there, panting heavily.

"You taste sweet, Cosmo." Tails smiled.

"Thanks you...Tails." She panted happily. "But now it's time to go for the main thing."

Tails nods and spreads his legs, lying down for Cosmo. She went over and squatted her ass over Tails' dick. The reason she was doing it with her ass, was because she did not want to risk getting pregnant.

Tails uses a bottle of lube real quick to lube up his dick and Cosmo's butt before she finally lowered herself down, causing her to hiss in slight pain as his penis stretched her ass a bit. Finally, she reached the bottom and began to ride Tails like there was no tomorrow, holding his hips and bouncing her butt up and down as fast and hard as she could.

"OH, Tails!" She moaned heavily, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. "You're so big, Tails!"

"And you're so tight, Cosmo!" Tails moaned back. The two kept going and soon Tails felt the end coming. "Cosmo! I'm gonna blow!"

"Do it, Tails! Cum in my ass!" Cosmo begged. Tails let out a long scream of her name as he came inside her butt and Cosmo panted heavily at the heat of it. She soon got off, his penis sliding out of her butt and she fell on top of Tails, panting.

"That was hot!" Tails panted with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm tired now..." Tails pulled a blanket over them and Cosmo closed her eyes, snuggling his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "Goodnight, Tails..."

"Goodnight, Cosmo..." The two fell asleep.

 _ ***Meanwhile, on Angel Island***_

Knuckles and Tikal were just now going home to take a rest from guarding the Master Emerald. The two were going to take a hot shower, as they were sore and stiff. They head for the bathroom and Knuckles takes off his gloves and boots while Tikal removes her gloves, sandals, top shirt and skirt, and finally, her bra and underwear. Knuckles whistled as he eyed her body up and down.

"Like what you see, Knuckie?" Tikal teased, doing a sexy pose, one hand behind her head, and one on her hips and legs crossed.

"Yeah," Knuckles said, smiling playfully. Knuckles then turns on the shower stall and they go in, Knuckles closing the glass door and the two stand under the shower hose as it rains hot steaming water onto their bodies and it felt good, especially to Knuckles, since his body was so tense from that work of guarding the Master Emerald.

Knuckles then grabs the shampoo and leathers up a rag with it before going to wash Tikal, staring with her adorable orange breasts. She moaned happily as Knuckles washed her chest, as it felt so good. Soon, he then goes to do her back next and she moaned even more as the massaging and washing felt so good for her sore back. Soon, Knuckles then got to her butt and washed her buttocks and even between her crack, and she giggled as it tickled a bit. Soon he then got to her pussy when he turned her around. He washed the lips gently. She moaned and wagged her tail.

Once she was fully soaped up, Knuckles rinsed her off under the shower hose and then got on his knees in front of her, holding her hips and giving her wet pussy a gentle kiss. She moaned hard when Knuckles did that, and then almost screamed, when Knuckles licked inside her pussy.

"Mmmmmmm, you taste so damn good, Tikal!" Knuckles said while licking inside her. Tikal moaned heavily was soon pushed up against the wall of the shower as Knuckles kept eating her out. Before she could release, Knuckles stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" She said, pouting.

"Because I want to release inside you at the same time, Tikal." She saw what he meant and he stood up, going up and pressing his body against hers and then gently slid his hard, wet, red dick inside her pussy. This was not the first time this happened, so she was not a virgin.

Once inside, Knuckles began to thrust in and out of Tikal's wet pussy, and Tikal moaned loudly, screaming his name repeatedly and reaching behind and putting her hands on his ass, pulling him in deeper and harder. "Knuckles! You're so big!" She squealed with joy.

"And you're so tight, Tikal!" Knuckles moaned, thrusting in and out with his teeth gritting. "Uhh! UHh!"

Soon, they both felt the end coming. And with one last thrust, they both exploding.

"TIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

"KNUCKELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS!"

Their fluids both mixed inside of Tikal's pussy as they spilled out onto the shower floor and got washed down the drain by the shower hose water. Knuckles pulled out and they both panted heavily, sharing a few kisses before finishing their shower and then drying off and getting dressed.

The two then go to the kitchen to get some food to eat.

 _ **THE END. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the guy who requested this. :3**_


End file.
